These studies are aimed at determining whether combination therapy with alpha and gamma interferon is beneficial in obtaining hematologic and karyotypic remissions in patients with newly diagnosed cml receive alpha and gamma interferon on alternate days and are then followed for hematologic remissions and decrease in the number of philadelphia chromosomes containing cells of the bone marrow.